1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of mechanisms for transferring power, and more specifically to mechanisms allowing a power producing source to be intermittently shut on and off while allowing energy generated by such power source to be stored in a rotating flywheel or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is not uncommon in the mechanical arts for one end of a shaft to be driven, such as by an electric motor while the other end is connected to a device which is freely rotating. For example, an automobile utilizes a clutch which allows a power source (the engine) to be selectively coupled or uncoupled from a second end of the shaft (the drive shaft). Another common example is the machining industry, wherein a machine uses an electric motor to start some rotational action, such as in a drill press. At different times during a machining process, the electric motor is shut off but it is desired that the rotating portions of the machining apparatus continue to rotate.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved power transferring apparatus which is simple in design, effective in use, and which overcomes some of the difficulties of the prior art while providing better and more advantageous overall results.